


Inappreciable

by Merpip



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpip/pseuds/Merpip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick glance would make it appear as if nothing was wrong, but deep down he's falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappreciable

Anders knows what his family thinks of him. He’s always known and just brushed it off like it never affected him. The truth is that they will never know how much it hurts to hear some of the things they say. After everything he went through to get the stick for them, for their mother really, but that doesn’t matter anymore. She was killed for who knows what while he was away. ‘Mike’s fault’ he tells himself, even though he doesn’t fully believe that. Not only did he lose his mother again, but quite possibly his business. Agnetha had promised to reimburse him for the entire trip. Now that she’s gone so is most of his money. He never intended to invest in this adventure. Not with his own money, that’s for damn sure. 

Then came Agnetha’s will. Mike was in charge and foolishly invested all of it in stocks. Being the god of games could have made that a fantastic idea. However, their luck was never something to be jealous over. Needless to say, the money is gone and so are most of JPR’s clientele. 

Anders withdraws.

Noticing the warning signs, Ty takes Anders out for the day. In the end, Anders pays half-jokingly hoping that the credit card goes through. In the last bar he meets Helen much to Ty’s dismay. She does bring him back to the Anders they all know. Or at least the one they think they know. Despite her manipulations, he was drawn to her. As she was to him. In the end, she gave her life for his when Natalie Mather revealed herself to be a god hunter. She was killed right in front of his eyes. As if that wasn’t messed up enough, Idunn became one with Gaia. 

Instead of asking if he was alright, his brothers told him to stay away from her. He doesn’t want any part of that. He wants them to believe him, but what’s the point? They have never believed him before. Always the screw up; the terrible brother.

Anders withdraws.

Fate is a terrible thing. Anders cared for Helen in his own way. He doesn’t care for Gaia in the least. All she is to him is Axl’s missus. Or rather, that’s what she was to him. Now with Idunn in the mix the choice is taken away from the both of them.

They place all of the blame on him. Even going so far as to say he used Bragi on her. That brought some of the fight back into him. He stood up for himself; took responsibility for his actions. Though they were Bragi’s and he was only along for the ride. Predictably he said the wrong thing, because the next thing he knew he was flying through the air and landing rather painfully on a pile of broken wood. Then there was blood, so much blood.

Anders can faintly hear his family telling him to stay awake and keep his eyes open, but all he knows is that this is the final straw with the family. All strings have been severed. He means nothing to them. 

Anders closes his eyes and withdraws.


End file.
